


Baby Don't Stop Now

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing in there if you squint tbh, Feminization, M/M, Omega Louis, Rimming, Top Harry, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Model!Omega!Louis & Popstar!Alpha!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Don't Stop Now

Harry was growling reading the newest articles about a small omega model online. They were absolutely filthy and degrading, over sexualizing pictures that were from a photo shoot stating he was 'Asking for it.' The omega was beautiful in a loose jumper the neck dipping enough showing off his collar bones and the top of a tattoo. Legs being shown off, thick thighs on display in the short high waisted shorts. The filthy comments were making Harry sick, no omega was to be treated like a sex object. The video QnA the omega posted on his personal youtube based a lot around how he regretted becoming a model, he didn't like being objectified all this time consuming work has torn him away from finding his mate. The heartache was evident in the high pitched voice talking about how hard it was to function in the business without an alpha to fall back into.

The popstar had met the model multiple times, such a sweet little omega. He was always blushing, easily showing through the light makeup. Sometimes they talked through twitter mentions which got the fans riled up with a new ship of Larry. It would be a lie if Harry said he didn't look through the tag on tumblr, honestly he was amazed by his fans writing and photoshop skills. He won't forget the day Louis tweeted on of the edits of them kissing with a simple '@Louis_Tomlinson: Keep the edits coming you weirdos!' Harry couldn't help but tweet back '@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson maybe you'll enjoy the real thing one day.' This causing the fans to go up the wall and have 'Larry Stylinson' trending worldwide in the matter of minutes.

Louis was at the Teen Choice Awards, he was a presenter and hell he look amazing. Laid back look, a tank top with a cat on it simply saying 'GHSF Are You Kitten Me' it showed off a couple more tattoos on the tanned skin. His black jeans could be a second skin, cuffed to show off his dainty ankles, topped off with boot wedges. His feathery hair tousled perfectly, all Harry's alpha senses could think was 'I want to wreck that.' The screams escalated as One Direction took the red carpet, Harry growled as the reporter pushed Louis aside to get them.

Louis was about to walk away from them but Harry grabbed his wrist carefully, the small wrist fitting perfectly in his big palm. "Wait for me." Harry spoke giving a cheeky grin, earning a blush on the sharp cheekbones. Louis nodded, biting his lip before taking a few steps to take selfies with some fans. The wind pushed Louis scent at Harry and he shivered at how strong it was practically screaming that his heat started soon, "So about this Larry Stylinson, what are the chances of that becoming real?" The interviewer asked and of course that would come up "I mean Louis is quite an attractive, obedient omega." Harry spoke being honest sparing a glance to the side watching as the omega took a picture kissing a fans cheek. Harry shook his head while Niall spoke up "There's the shameless flirting on twitter. So you think more than that about Louis." Zayn and Liam joined in the banter before they were freed to move on. 

Harry looped his arm around Louis petite waist grabbing his attention from making faces at the paps, he really was a little shit. "Take at least one decent picture for them." Harry scolded causing the omega to melt into his side causing a new bout of screams to fill their ears. The flashes were pretty blinding, Louis was thankful to go inside "I'll see you later, I'm presenting first." Louis whispered in the alphas ear before disappearing with some security backstage while the boys were getting pointed to their seats.

Harry was extremely displeased when Louis never came out to sit in the crowd after presenting. When the boys were ushered backstage after receiving an award it was obvious why, the sweet smell was everywhere, he gulped sharing a look with his band mates, even as betas they had to smell it, it was oh so pungent. "Shit." Liam muttered seeing Harry's eyes darken. A whimper was heard in the cluttered hall before Harry took off faster than any of his band mates could move. Louis was in the green room, a security guard looming over him. He looked even smaller now that he's traded his heels for vans. "Why don't you take my knot you whore. Coming to a big event like this close to your heat." The statement made Harry growl catching their attention. Louis had tears in his eyes "H-haz.." Louis whimpered picking up on the strong scent rolling off of Harry, his small hands reaching out for Harry. "Back off you punk, he's going with me." The older alpha growled at the popstar. "N-no want Harry-y." Louis whined trying to free himself from the man. Nothing stopped Harry from wrestling the man to the ground, he got in a good few punches before getting up and pulling Louis away with him. 

"So many alphas." Louis moaned "Triggered my heat," he whimpered on "d-don't want to be a whore." Harry pulled Louis close, hiding him from the camera with his jacket "Shh, babe. Let me take care of you." Harry muttered into Louis hair that already held sweat from his bodies rising temperature. He quickly pushed to one of the care that he came with, loading Louis into the passenger seat before getting in himself and speeding off to his hotel. Harry swallowed as Louis started to whine for him. "Need your knot. Need to be filled, H-Hazza." He risked glancing over to find Louis palming himself through his jeans. Harry got harder in his jeans "Fuck Lou, so hot."

Louis was practically pulling his clothes apart trying to get them off his irritated skin, the back of his pants terribly wet with slick that smelled so sweet. The sweetness proved he never had anything besides a dildo to satisfy his heat. "So beautiful." Harry murmured letting his hands roam, taking the in curves and soft skin of Louis body. Louis laid on the bed tugging at his painful erection, dripping pre cum on his stomach. "Touch me, Harry. P-please." Harry ran his hands Louis thigh, caressing the soft skin as he pulled them further apart. Louis whined as Harry kissed along the inside of his thighs, licking and biting at the right moments. "N-no teasing..." The whimper came as Harry let a breath of hot air out fanning over before licking up the vein on the underside of Louis cock. "Be good for daddy and keep you hips still." Harry's voice becoming deeper and raspier before he teasingly sucked the head into his mouth. "More" Louis moaned out "More, what?" Harry muttered not putting his mouth back on the omegas cock. "More, please. Please, d-daddy." Harry almost came in his pants hearing that, he ignored his needs as he slowly took more and more of Louis in his mouth. Harry's big hands pinned Louis hips down aiding to help Louis keep still "So c-close." He warned. Harry simply removed one hand from his hip moving to the wet hole, dripping slick onto the crisp bed sheets. Harry slowly traced the ring of muscle and that's all it took for Louis to cum down his throat with a string of swears, Harry gladly swallowed before leaning up enough to press a kiss to the sinfully pink lips before murmuring a quick "Hands and knees, love."

Louis heaved himself up on shaky limbs repositioning himself, letting Harry look over every inch of his skin. "Look so good, princess." He whimpered as Harry's large palms covered the expanse of his plump arse. "So wet for Daddy aren't you?" Harry spoke lowly, "Only for you." He whimpered. Harry pressed a kiss to the curve of Louse arse as he pulled back his hand, smacking the soft skin hard enough to leave a red mark. "Skins so soft." Louis was caught off guard as Harry with small kitten licks picking up dripping slick. "Taste so good. Stayed a virgin for, Daddy?" Louis couldn't hold back the moan "Just for you, Daddy." The answer pleasing Harry enough to nibble on the twitching ring of muscle. He put a forceful smack back onto Louis bum, earning a moan "D-daddy, more." Harry complied licking a flat strip over the hole before dipping his tongue into the wet heat. Louis was letting out a string of fucks as Harry perfectly alternating between nibbling on the rim and licking at the velvety walls, "Daddy, t-touch me please." Louis begged "Can you cum from my tongue, princess." Harry spoke huskily against Louis clenching hole. He quickly went back to pushing his tongue into the small hole, now accompanied by a long finger. "More, need more." Louis whimpered feeling the white heat building in the pit of his stomach once again. Harry slipped a second finger into the hole, stretching it that much more, now able to press deeper, easily making Louis cum with a cry pressing against his prostate once.

Harry flipped Louis on his back, seeing the tear streaks down the beautiful face. Harry kissed all over his face before pressing a chaste kiss to the lips of the small omega, "So good, babe." He kisses along his neck, sucking a small bruise at the base of his neck. Louis tugged at Harry's shirt "Knot. Need your knot. Please, Hazza." Louis was already half hard as he began to tug at his pants, Harry moaned at the new attention for his hard cock straining against the layers of fabric. "I've got this, babe." Harry muttered as he got up pulled off his remaining clothing. Louis eyes went wide because big was an understatement "How the hell do you hide that in those jeans." Harry couldn't help but laugh "I'll never tell." Harry pushed Louis legs open situating himself between the thick thighs appreciating the hairless skin as he ground his hip down against Louis. "No more foreplay." He whined as he pulled Harry down into a bruising kiss. 

Harry pushed Louis knees to his chest, slowly pushing the head of his cock into the slick hole. "Fuck, so tight." Harry moaned out as he slowly buried his cock deep in Louis hole. "S-so big, daddy." Louis whimpered as Harry moved his hips in small circles helping Louis adjust. Louis opened his eyes finally meeting Harry's "More, daddy." Harry captured Louis lips sloppily as he pulled almost entirely out before before slamming back in, creating a faster pace. Louis moved to Harry's neck, leaving a trail of kisses, bites and licks before leaving a love bite just above Harry's collar bone.

Louis moans turned into pants filling the room along with the sound of slapping a skin and Harry's groans. Louis dull nails were scratching down Harry's back "'M close." He spoke in a breathy moan. Harry's pace was getting sloppy, as he jerked Louis off causing his to cum for the third time, pitiful dribbles on his stomach, with a loud cry of Harry's name. His hole clenching tight causing Harry's knot to pop buried deep in Louis. Harry surged forward biting roughly into the base of Louis neck, earning a loud moan and fuck was what went through Harry's head realizing what he had done. "Oh god Louis I'm sorry. I--" He spoke quick and panicked "Shut up and kiss me, Hazza." Louis shut him up quickly as their lips moved slowly in sync. Harry rested his hand on Louis cheek, rubbing small circles over his cheekbone. "You're so pretty, Lou." His face got redder, if that's even possible "I love you, Harry." He muttered pressing a lazy kiss to his cheek. "I love you too, Princess."

They managed to cuddle waiting for Harry's knot to go down enough to slip out of Louis abused hole. Louis had fallen asleep on top of Harry, sweat and cum dried on his skin, but still totally beautiful. Once Harry was able to pull out, after losing track of time watching his mate sleep, his alpha instinct took over, he repositioned Louis so more of his cum would stay inside. He wanted to see the small boy full of his pups, but that was to find out for another day.


End file.
